The Intern
by U will nvr know
Summary: A new face on the mother of invention, do I have to say much more? Probably. couldn't think of a better picture.
1. Prologue

**So, I got bored. I wrote a draft. It was somewhat interesting. I fixed it up. And this is what I came up with. Doing this for no real reason but you know what? I don't care! So yeah, review it, love it, hate it, I really don't care. If you want to give ideas, PM me. If you want to talk, PM me. I'm almost always on. So yeah, enjoy.**

**I do not own Red vs Blue (at all)**

* * *

Prologue: A Prank Gone Wrong

Agent Washington's footsteps echoed down the empty halls of the Mother of Invention. It was the dead of night and at any moment he expected a bullet to blow his brains out.

He had set a trap for quite possibly the most dangerous person on board. He hadn't thought it would come to this. It had started out just for fun. Now, it was a battle for supremacy.

Wash though back to when it all began…

* * *

It had started out a normal day for him. Wash was walking back to his room, whistling as normal, when Agent York flew past him. "What the fu-?!" he had managed to get out before York suddenly answered.

"Oh uh hey Wash what's up? How are the ki-, I mean you don't have any kids but anyway uh…bye!" Before wash could respond to York's garbled sentence he was gone.

"Wonder what's wrong with that guy." Wash mumbled to himself as he kept walking.

As he neared his door he started taking off pieces of his armor. He opened his door and was instantly covered in a bucket of **censored (for OBVIOUS reasons). **"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT IS THIS?!" he yelled out in alarm. "IT SMELLS LIKE FUCKING CAT PISS! WHO THE HE-!" he stopped mid-sentence as realization hit him. "YORK!"

_-Time lapse-_

It had been two days since York's "prank" and Washington had done some planning. He gone through countless books and websites. Most of them were to figure out how to get back at York but a few were how to remove the "substance" from his body.

"Ah, this sounds good." Wash thought aloud. It was a simple prank, put grape Kool-Aid in York's shower head. As soon as he turned it on, purple water, and purple body. As he snuck down the hallway towards York's door, he made sure not to make a sound. He neared the door and knocked. No response. He quickly entered his room with the password North had given him quickly shut the door behind him. He was in the lion's den.

It took him three minutes flat to rig the shower and another two to get out. This was mainly because he had to make everything look undisturbed. Finally, when he felt everything was good and in order, he left the room.

That night, while he was sitting in his bed, he heard a guttural shriek come out of York's room. He smiled while Maine looked up with a confused look on his face. _"What the hell was that?" _he growled.

"No idea." Wash snickered.

_-Time lapse-_

The prank war had been going on for nearly a month with no real winner. Both Wash and York were tired of it but neither would admit defeat.

The other agents had noticed it too. They constantly saw Wash and York giving each other death glares but when asked about it, they refused anything was going on.

Then one day, all of that changed. As Wash was conversing with North about different types of traps, Agent Texas walked into the locker room. She gave one bored look at Wash and North before saying,

"Seriously, GROW UP." York started laughing until she looked at him and stated, "If you don't shut up, I will make sure you never have kids, ever." York shut up immediately and turned pale." Tex smirked and ended the conversation with a blunt statement. "I would never fall for one of you stupid pranks."

Wash saw this as a challenge.

* * *

So here he was, running down a hallway trying to get away from Tex, the crusher of balls and destroyer of Testosterone.

He looked behind him and was relieved to see nobody there. He sighed in relief and slowed to a jog and then to a walk. Finally he turned a corner and stopped completely taking deep breaths.

He heard something around the bend and he held his breath. He slowly looked around the corner. To his relief, there was nobody there.

He didn't notice the background shimmer behind him.

WHAM!

Wash regained conscious and realized he was face first on the ground. He felt his nose and his hand came away bloody. "What in the wo-?" he froze as he heard the sound of a gun cocking. He slowly turned around and his breath hitched as he realized there was a gun pointed right between his eyes.

The wielder of the weapon was a very pissed off, pink armored Tex. **"YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE." **The sound of both Tex's voice and Omegas combined was enough to make him piss himself.

He gulped hard as he saw her finger tighten around the trigger. **"YOU ARE QUITE POSSIBLY THE DUMBEST PERSON ON THIS SHIP! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BUT A BUCKET OF PINK PAINT IN MY DOORWAY?!" **

Wash knew this was the end so he closed his eyes.

Suddenly the voice of F.I.L.S.S. came out over the loud speaker. "Top agents, Report to the bridge immediately, thank you."

Texas slowly moved her gun from Wash's face and holstered it. **"YOU'RE ONE LUCKY ASSHOLE WASHINGTON." **She stated before she left.

Wash blew out all his air not realizing he had been holding it the entire time. He silently thanked God before getting up and also heading towards the bridge. Whoever this knew person was, he would have to thank them for keeping him alive.

And now, the story REALLY starts.

* * *

**Someday I will mention what the censored part was, but not today. I'm proud of myself. I actually completed a story and this whole thing is over 1000 words! Goal reached and surpassed. But yeah, review, favorite, follow, whatever. Also it may be a while until the next update. In the meantime,**

**U will nvr know signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, second chapter is here. I will try to upload on Fridays from now on. If I don't, it's not my fault. Well, I guess it is. But anyway last chapter actually got some reviews, favorites, and some alerts. I'm pretty damn proud of myself for that. Also, last chapter was a prologue. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**I still don't own Red vs Blue**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Intern

After ten _very_ confusing minutes, all the agents finally made it to the bridge. The director was waiting for them and there was a person standing next to him reading a book. He was wearing the usual Mark VI armor. The main body armor was white and his secondary color scheme was black.

"Agents," the director greeted them. "This is Agent Cross, our new intern."

The said Agent Cross looked up from his book with an expressionless face. Slowly it spread into a grin. "Sup?" he questioned.

As the other agents came up and shook hands with the newcomer, York pulled North back. "I have a _very_ serious question." He whispered urgently. "Shoot." North answered.

"We have internships?" York hissed.

After several minutes of introductions, Cross had met all the top agents. They had conversed and had learned that he had previous military training, he studied World War 2 history, and he had a flying license.

"Agents, continue with your day, I believe right now is training." The director said interrupting there conversation.

* * *

As the group headed for the training platform, the continued to converse amongst themselves. Wash and Maine were arguing about something nobody could understand, Tex and South were talking about the best way to crush a guy's testicles, Cross and Omega were conversing about the Battle of Stalingrad, And North, Carolina, and Wyoming were trying to calm down York who was still rambling about interns. "I-I just don't understand." He kept repeating over and over again.

Finally they made it to the training room. "The first match will begin, Agent Texas vs. Agent Wyoming" F.I.L.S.S. chirped over the intercom. "Uh, F.I.L.S.S., can I change my match to me vs Agent Washington?" Tex inquired. Washington's eyes bulged out of his head as soon as he heard this.

"Of course Texas." F.I.L.S.S. responded. "The first match is, Agent Texas vs. Agent Washington."

Tex turned around and looked straight at Wash. The last thing he saw before her helmet covered her face was an evil grin and the sound of Omegas baritone laughter.

* * *

"Ohhh, that's going to leave a mark." Cross said with a wince. Down below on the training floor, Tex was beating Wash's ass in. "Holy shit! Is she going t-, never mind." He stopped mid-sentence as she slammed her fist into his balls. "I've never seen her hit this hard before." North mused as another blow came. "Must have done something to really piss her off."

"After another seven minutes of hell for Wash, the sparring was finally concluded. 10 Texas, -900 Washington. As Wash slowly crawled to the stairs, Tex walked past him. She stopped next to him, looked around, and kicked him in the balls _again. _

"Are we at least even?" Washington croaked out. Texas stopped and looked at him again. She squatted down next to him

"Oh no Wash, your hell has just begun. Believe me I will make sure your life is fucking terrible."

Wash gulped as she smirked and turned away. He slowly returned to crawling to the stairs. He made it to the first step before collapsing from pain. As he felt himself fading, he felt himself being pulled up and the last thing he saw was Maine and Cross helping him up the stairs.

* * *

While Wash was still recuperating after his beating, Cross decided to get some answers and he decided the best way to figure some out was by asking Texas. He knocked and he heard a muffled "enter" from within.

As he entered the first thing he noticed was that she had her own room to herself. Second, the entire bookshelf was occupied by World War 2 books. "Uh, I didn't realize that you were so into the second world war." He mused.

"I'm not." She answered not looking up from her paperwork. "It's Omega, he's really into human weakness and death. It's kind of his thing."

"Ah, that makes sense." Cross said understandingly. "But that's not why I'm here. I wanted to know why you were beating the shit out of Wash. Everyone agreed you were going harder on him."

Texas finally looked up from her paperwork. "You want to know what he did?" she said as she slowly stood up. **"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW? WELL I'LL TELL YOU! THAT FUCKING PRICK DECIDED TO HANG A BUCKET OF FUCKING PICNK PAINT IN MY DOORWAY. AS SOON AS I WALKED THROUGH, I WAS FUCKING PINK!" **Tex's voice merged with Omegas as she walked closer to him. Cross slowly walked away. "Uh, okay, nice pep talk?" he laughed as he turned around and burst out the door.

"Holy shit," he murmured. "Wash is a dumbass."

* * *

Wash was finally out of the hospital and he was recovering quite well.

"I'm just so fuckin paranoid now that she's going to jump out of nowhere and beat my skull in." Wash said as he walked with York and Maine.

"_Well it was your dumbass idea to BOOBYTRAP her room." _Maine retaliated.

"Oh fuck you!" Wash complained. "I am so fucking screwed. What should I do?"

"If I were you, I would always be on watch. Also, I may try to calm her down by possibly talking to her maybe." York answered.

"I would agree with everything he just said EXCEPT talking to her." Cross said as he came around a corner. "She is really pissed off at you. I mean seriously, PINK PAINT? WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD?"

"She damaged my honor." Wash said timidly. "I was just getting back at her."

"Well, you defiantly pissed her off and now she hates you." Cross shot back.

"Hello boys." A voice came from in front of them. They all froze and slowly looked up. Standing at the end of the hall was Texas. "Can I have a word with Agent Washington ALONE please?" All the guys nodded and high tailed it out of there leaving Washington alone with the most dangerous agent on board.

* * *

**That's a warp, tune in Friday for the next chapter! Also, review and PM. I like to see your feedback. Thank you. Also, ****LonelyLampost, I kind of made that beat up scene for you! You're welcome. Also, I edited this and uploaded this on my Itouch. I should get an achievement. **


	3. Chapter 2

**And chapter 2 officially starts! So got even more reviews, I like that. Seriously though, don't be afraid to PM and review. It's fun to read your reactions on the chapter and things that you want in the next. Believe me, if you give me a good idea I will probably use it (unless it has something to do with sex). Well anyway chapter 2…**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Heist part 1

Washington gulped as Agent Texas slowly stalked towards him. "Listen Tex-x-a-as," he stuttered. "I'm sorry!" he tried to reason while he backed away.

Texas stopped a few feet from Wash. She bent over and whispered in his ear. "Apology accepted."

"What?" Wash questioned with complete bewilderment.

However all thoughts of puzzlement were thrown out of his head with the coming of sudden pain as Tex slammed her knee into his groin. He fell to the ground and moaned, "Why the _hell _did you do that?"

"That," she responded as the leaned down. "Was the last of my pay back. We are now even. Don't EVER prank me again. **UNDERSTOOD?**"

Wash nodded and watched her smile and walk away, hips swaying as she started towards her room. "See you later." She called over her shoulder.

Through his pain, one alien thought stood out:

That ass.

* * *

Agent Texas was sitting on her bed absent mindedly flipping through reports. Her thoughts kept returning to one subject. Agent Washington. Instead of the immediate hate she had felt before, she felt something different, something foreign.

*ahem* Omega coughed.

Agent Texas looked up from the paperwork. "Yes Omega?" she asked tiredly.

Her A.I. was about to say something when F.I.L.S.S.'s voice came over the P.A. system.

"Agent Cross and the top 13 agents are to report to the Bridge IMMEDITALY.

* * *

"We are about to take a major step in the effort to destroy the Insurrectionists." The Director stated to the gathered men and women. "You are going to SNEAK into a maximum security base and steal a data file and deliver it to me. This file should give us information on the Insurrectionists plans and strongholds. With this information, we will finally be able to purge the universe of their existence. Now, the plan."

* * *

After being briefed, Agent Texas, Carolina, York, North, South, Wyoming, Maine, Washington, Cross, Nevada, Ohio, Illinois, Montana, and Florida headed out to the pelican bay. They all silently reviewed the plan in their heads.

First, they would do a H.A.L.O. (High Altitude Low Opening) drop into the enemy territory. They would then silently move towards the base. York would hack the door and they would split into 3 groups. Nitrogen, Carbon, and Hydrogen. In Team Nitrogen, there would be North, South, Illinois, Florida, and Wyoming. In Team Carbon, there was Texas, Maine, Carolina, Washington, York, and Ohio. In Team Hydrogen, there was Cross, Montana, ad Nevada. Team Nitrogen was to be cover for Team Carbon. Team Carbon would hack the vault, sneak in, and steal the data. Team Hydrogen would set about 3 tons of C-4 and blow the place to smithereens when they were done. That was the best scenario plan.

As they all loaded into the pelican they readied themselves not saying a word. After a short flight that included complimentary peanuts and drinks, they arrived 70,000 feet above the target.

"Back doors opening prepare to jump." 479ers voice called out.

All the agents got up, hooked up their parachutes, and got in formation. The doors hissed open and the agents literally tumbled out. The air pressure was too strong. As the fell into open air, the quickly reoriented themselves and got back into formation. At 90 feet until impact, they all simultaneously pulled their chutes. They gently landed by the north wall.

"Everyone accounted for?" Carolina asked. Everyone responded with a simple yes. "Then let's get moving." She continued.

They all climbed over the wall and did a roll on the ground. They attached silencers and slowly moved forward aware of everything around them. As they neared the door a guard walked out. He didn't even have time to be surprised before a bullet entered his head. They moved the body and kept going.

Once they got to the main intersection, they split off.

"Hydrogen place the bombs and Nitrogen come with us." Texas ordered. "We've got work to do."

* * *

As Team Carbon and Hydrogen moved towards the vault, Cross, Montana, and Nevada moved out to place the bombs. They dodged guards, cameras, the occasional owl and even a mime. They snuck past everything silently. They placed charges on the north, south, east, and west walls along with the main building and random offices. They were heading to the rendezvous point when they saw a vault. They all stopped and looked at it. They looked at each other and nodded. They shuffled to the door and Cross got "cracking". Within a few minutes Cross broke the safe code and the vault opened to reveal _another _door.

"Mother fuckers." Cross sighed as he started to unlock the latest door. After almost being caught by ten patrols, the door finally opened. The site before them was no less than glorious. Stacks upon stacks of gold bricks filled the massive room. All three agents fell to the ground laughing in happiness.

"We are fucking rich!" Cross yelled out jumping to his feet.

They all grabbed bags and shoved gold into them. Luckily, they were close to the rendezvous point so all they had to do was throw the bags down the hall. They quickly started a chain and moved the gold out. They got 15 bags ranging around $2,000,000 before they had to meet up with the team. As they moved out, they were overwhelmed with happiness. Still, in the back of Cross's head, he had a _very_ bad feeling about upcoming events.

* * *

**Shitty ending I know, but you know what, cliff hanger! Also this chapter was kind of inspired by Payday 2. Um, come by next Friday for the new chapter. That's all…**

**U will never know over and out**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry that this is a shorter chapter. So many projects because it is the second to last week of school. Either way, I got a chapter out! Read and enjoy. Comment, favorite or whatever.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Heist part 2

"Okay, where they FUCK are they?" Cross yelled in frustration. Agent Cross, Nevada, and Montana had been sitting at the rendezvous for a little over 30 minutes.

"They should have been here by now." Nevada said while looking at his watch.

Cross just sighed and sat back down. "Well, if this lasts another five minutes, we are going in to find them."

* * *

The plan had being going great for Carbon and Nitrogen, until York sneezed.

"Hurry up York." Carolina hissed through clenched teeth. "We don't have all day!"

"I'm going, I'm going just give me a second." He responded. "Ah there we go!" he yelled.

"SHHHHHHHH." Everyone else whispered back. York nodded and scooted to the side.

"Absolute silence." Texas growled as she entered the room. They were moving around rather nicely with no guards around. "There it is!" Tex said in a shushed voice. The two teams converged on a single computer in the corner. As York pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Wyoming, the others fanned out into defensive positions. That's when it happened.

York felt something in his nose. He suppressed it for about 45 seconds. Then without warning, he bellowed out a sneeze. Agent Florida, the man next to him, yelped and jumped about six feet in the air. At the same time he sent a bullet firing off into the hallway, straight into an Insurrectionist sergeant's chest.

"Oh fuck." Agent Washington breathed as Insurrectionists swarmed the room. The teams opened fire and tore into the enemy's ranks. Blood splattered the room as the Freelancers ripped the Insurrectionists to pieces. But for every Insurrectionist killed, four more took his place. After five minutes the battle slowly turned from the freelancer's side to the Insurrectionists side. Suddenly, a bullet tore into Illinois's shoulder who was currently holding the left flank. With him down the enemy swarmed into the Freelancers ranks. At this exact time, the download completed. Wyoming grabbed the flash drive and shoved it into his pocket.

"Everyone, put your hand UP." An Insurrectionist captain barked to the surrounded freelancers. The battle stopped as the Freelancers warily complied. "Good." The captain said as he smiled. "You will all come with me." He continued turning around and heading out the room.

After a long walk, they finally made it to a room.

"So, why were you here?" the captain questioned. None of the freelancers spoke up. "Ah, the silent treatment... Either way there is something I need to do. He turned towards agent Illinois and growled, "I don't like cripples. He pulled out his pistol, aimed it at Illinois head and pulled the trigger. The agent's body hit the ground with a dull thud. "Much better." He mused as the other agents looked on with horror.

"Captain, what the hell was that?" A Russian voice questioned. The captain spun around and brought a hand up in solute. "Co-colonel." He stammered.

* * *

"Times up!" Cross yelled as he stormed inside with Nevada and Montana close behind.

* * *

"We are supposed to keep prisoners NOT kill them." The colonel said.

* * *

"Here's the room!" Cross shouted looking up from his tracking device.

* * *

The door flung open and the colonel, captain, Freelancers, and Insurrectionist soldiers turned and gawked at three people standing the door way.

"Uhhhhh." Cross stammered as he saw the site before him. Then, something caught his eye, the colonel looking man. He nodded and both he and the colonel pulled out mini SMG's and they mowed down the remaining Insurrectionists including the captain.

"What the fuck?" North questioned as the colonel and Cross set them free.

"Before you kill me, I want to explain who I am." The Russian colonel said. "My name is Vlad Kushnaf. I am a, what do you call it, ah, a double agent for another organization wanting to wipe out the Insurrectionists. However, we plan to take over the Insurrectionists not destroy them. So please don't blow up this base, It Is under my command."

Tex looked at him before saying a cautious. "Fine."

Vlad smiled and nodded. "You best be off then, before they find you!"

As all the agents turned around, Cross looked back at Vlad and made a hand sign. Vlad, returned the gesture.

* * *

Back on the Mother of Invention, Agent Cross, Montana, and Nevada explained where the gold was from.

"And that is the story!" Montana finished up.

"So, we have around $2,000,000 worth of gold here to spend?" South questioned. Nevada responded with a simple nod. "Cool!" She finished.

"So, what now?" Carolina asked." Florida thought for a second before jumping up. "Freelancer GAME NIGHT!"

* * *

**And that is how I'm going to end this. Next time, game night begins and shit goes down. And the story really picks up pace. Now, if you excuse me, I have more Payday to do.**

**U will nvr know out**


	5. Chapter 4

**HOLY SHIT GUYS! I am really sorry not uploading last week! I thought that I had uploaded this already. I just checked for stats and I realized, "I didn't upload a chapter". Either way, sorry about that and here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Freelancer Game Night

"OK, how about this?" South asked once again. They were searching for games and consoles to order for the game night. Currently, they were browsing through games on a Best Buy website. South, the one in charge of games, was currently looking at a game called Mario Kart.

"Uh, South?" Washington asked. "Why are you looking at those types of games and not FPS games?"

"Because I'm not so sure that agent York can handle too much violence." She responded.

"FUCK YOU!" York shouted in retaliation before falling of his ladder and landing on his face on the ground below. Not long after, the speaker he was setting up fell down on top of him.

* * *

After about 3 hours of searching up games and consoles, they had come up with a list of things to buy. The games they had chosen were, GTA V, Watchdogs, Payday 2, Call of Duty Ghosts, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Future Soldier, Battlefield 4, Arma 3, and a game called Halo 3. The Halo game they were all interested in because the man on the front of the disc cover had VERY familiar looking armor.

The Consoles they bought were a PS4, an Xbox1, a Wii, and 4 Razer Blade Pros (The Razer Blade Pro is a laptop made by Razer). After about 4 more hours they got a report from F.I.L.S.S. stating that a spaceship marked with the name "Best Buy" was parked in the hanger. As they came out to grab their merchandise, they couldn't help but notice the clerk had an expression of awe etched across his face.

* * *

Soon, all their machines, games, and food was set up.

"I have a feeling we are forgetting something." North said.

"And I have it!" Cross exclaimed walking through the door. "No party is complete without, BEER!"

The room broke into laughter and cheers of happiness. Everyone grabbed a bottle and got ready for an epic game night of shooting, killing, and fucking shit up.

* * *

"Fuck Fuck FUCK!" Washington exclaimed as Tex ran a car into him instantly killing him. For the past hour, Agent Texas had been killing Wash non-stop in Grand Theft Auto 5.

"I will never give you a break in this game." She replied as she gunned him down with her AK-47.

"_You are such an idiot." _Maine growled _"I mean falling for the same trick once or twice is normal, but TEN times? That's just sad."_

"Not helping." Wash yelled back. Maine just chuckled and continued to drive his car away from the cops pursuing him.

On the other side of the room, York, South, Montana, and Nevada were in a fierce battle for first place in Mario Kart.

"You will never beat my speed and agility!" York boasted as he pulled ahead of South. Suddenly, he saw a glimmer of red shoot towards his cart and knock him into the air. "FUCK!" York yelled as South laughed evilly.

"You deserved that." Montana snorted as the race continued. "See you later!" he continued as he used his mushroom speed power up and shot ahead of everyone securing his 3rd consecutive win.

Everyone else sighed. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't defeat Montana at Mario Kart. They had made an alliance, they had tried barricading the roads but Montana prevailed through all these things.

* * *

At the laptop table, North, Wyoming, Florida, and Illinois were robbing a bank for gold in Payday 2. Shit had gone down pretty fast. As soon as Florida had entered he had gone up to a security guard and just stood there. Before he had time to react, his mask was on and he was being shot at.

"AHHHH!" he screamed shooting wildly at everything.

"Bloody calm down mate, you're killing all the civilians!" Wyoming yelled at the freaked out Florida. "Just grab the drill and open the vault!"

After a very confusing 36 minutes of fighting off police assaults, fixing the drill, and bagging gold, the crew finally made it out with about $600,000 plus $200,000 on their contract.

"Haha!" Illinois yelled. "We're in the clear!"

"Good job everyone." North said. "Now let's rob a drug cartel's airport for weapons!"

* * *

After a good six hours of beer, food, and non-stop gaming, the group decided to come together for a good old game of spin the bottle. They all got together into a circle and grabbed an empty beer bottle.

"Okay, who goes first?" Nevada asked.

"I'll *hic* go." A _very _drunk York replied. He grabbed the bottle and spun it wildly. The bottle flew across the floor and smashed into a chair making it smash.

"_Okay, from now on, I'm spinning it."_ Maine growled. Washington translated what he said to the group. Nobody questioned his demand.

The first few rounds were boring. Just random dares like jumping up and yelling, "STARFISH!" Eventually however they started a kissing round. They would spin the bottle two times. Whoever the bottle pointed to had to kiss. At first the picked tried to just kiss each other on the cheek but the group denied that as a kiss and so the picked would have to kiss on the lips. This made the game somewhat awkward but fun. The only exception was if the people chosen were two guys. If this happened, a hug was shared.

The first pairs were, North and Nevada (manly bro hug), Carolina and York (somewhat gross kiss), and South and Montana (weird kiss). This type of spin the bottle was chosen as the official Freelancer game type. One hour later, they decided that one more round would be played. They spun the bottle.

"Wash!" North yelled out. "Now who is the lucky person." It was the first time the bottle had landed on him.

Carolina spun the bottle for the last time.

The bottle landed on Agent Texas.

(From this point on, make large gaps in-between sentences to deepen the mood)

The room fell silent. Washington's eyes bugged out of his head. Texas just rolled her eyes, got up and walked towards Wash. She slowly leaned down. They were so close that they could feel each other's breaths.

They both leaned closer.

* * *

**And that, is the end of that chapter! Another cliff hanger. Again I'm sorry about not posting a chapter last week. I blame summer. Anyway review, favorite, PM, whatever you want.**

**U will nvr know over and out**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Today I'm having/had surgery! Also, before I forget, if there is never a chapter up on the assigned day or something happens, check my profile page. It will have updates with my excuses for not updating and other things. Anyway, that's all and now for the breathtaking CHAPTER 5!**

Agent Cross had finally found the beer room and was returning with a whole batch of new liquor. He was whistling as he calmly walked down the hallway. However, as soon as he opened the door to the game night, his brain went into overdrive. There, in front of him was a sight he never would have believed would happen. Agent Texas and Agent Washington, sitting on the ground. Their lips locked as they kissed. Cross looked at his beer, than back at the couple. He sighed and threw his beer away.

* * *

"Damn, I must be really drunk." He muttered as he walked out of the room.

Meanwhile…

Inside Tex's head, Omega was extremely confused. Just a few days ago, Texas had hated Washington. Now, here she was kissing hm. But that wasn't the strange part. The confusing part was that she seemed to be _(shudder)_ enjoying the moment. Something wasn't right.

Slowly, Tex and Wash pulled away. Both of them were mesmerized by the others eyes. Suddenly, South coughed.

"Uh, guys? There are other people here and this night was rated PG." she said awkwardly.

Tex and Wash quickly broke contact cheeks flushed red as they looked opposite directions.

Agent Cross peeked his head back in.

"Okay good." He breathed out. "I though was being delusional. I mean, I saw them kissing! HAHA!"

"Uh, Cross?" York said. "They were kissing…"

* * *

The freelancers called it quits and all decided to go to bed. The game night had been going on for hours and they all thought it was time to hit the hay. As Washington started back to his room, he saw Texas in front of him. He quickly ran up to her and greeted her. She smiled and looked back. Before long, they had started up a friendly conversation.

"This is so weird to watch." Cross said to Maine as they walked further behind the two agents.

"_Tell me about it." _He growled. _"Do you think he, you know, has a crush on her?"_

"You know what, I actually never considered it but now that you mention it, I think it is a very valid assumption." Cross responded.

After Tex had entered her room, Cross and Maine flanked Wash.

"So Wash, making some, friends." Cross said winking. At this Agent Washington turned beet red and looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Sorry." He muttered.

* * *

"What the fuck was that all about?" Omega questioned as soon as Texas had entered her room.

"What was what all about?" she asked tiredly.

"Oh you know, touching lips with that idiot!" he growled back. As soon as he had said this, he regretted it. Texas slowly looked up at him.

"Please shut up." She said quietly. "It was nothing, I was just drunk."

Omega was about to say something but thought it was better to not argue with a girl who could murder you with your own arm.

* * *

Early the next morning, Washington awoke to an alien sound. He felt something warm on his side and he looked for the source. He did a double take when he saw it. There, was agent Texas nuzzled up against his side sleeping peacefully.

"What in the fu-." He stammered in complete confusion. Texas opened her eyes and looked up to him.

"Oh, finally awake." She purred. She leaned up towards his lips.

Washington's eyes flew open in excitement. He was in his own bed, alone.

"Wait, what." He questioned. That's when he realized it was a dream. Just a very weird dream. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He finally had to deal with a very true fact. A fact that might just change his life forever. He slowly got up and went to his bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face as he waited for his heartbeat to slow. He sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. There was no escaping the truth

He was in love with Agent Texas.

* * *

**Hey! That's where I'm going to end this chapter. Read, review, follow, favorite! Whatever. Next chapter coming next Friday and remember, for updates check my profile page! Also, sorry for this short chapter. Surgery sucks!**

**U will nvr know out**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm going to get this out of the way now, next week and possibly the week after that and maybe even the week AFTER that, there will probably be no update. I'm travelling to the mountains of Montana and internet is spotty. Just going to warn you guys now. Either way, now to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Training (or something like that)

Agent Cross slowly yawned as his alarm went off waking him up. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. As he splashed cold water on his face he remembered that today was his combat training day. He sighed at the thought and slowly put his armor on. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" South snapped at Cross. He was looking extremely bored and somewhat annoyed.

"I just remembered today is my combat test." He responded. "I have to fight the top agents and see where I am."

"Wait, I thought you were just an intern. Why are you now fighting?" York asked. "Does this mean you are going to be ranked on the leader board?"

"No, but to join this "project", you have to "see where your skills are." Or some shit like that." Cross said. "That translates to, you have to either kill, or be killed."

* * *

After a somewhat hearty breakfast, the agents made their way to, the training arena. Wash who was usually extremely talkative, was surprisingly silent. North had tried several times to get Wash to speak to no avail. Everyone just took it to be that he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"Okay, the first match is between Agent Maine and Agent Cross." The director told the group. "Hand to hand combat."

Maine growled evilly. To everyone's surprise, Cross just looked bored. Cross looked across everyone's faces of confusion and took the hint.

"Oh, yeah, uh, oh God, I'm going to die." He said robotically. "I think I am going to p-. Wait what does that sign say? I-I can't read it. The lettering went down like six fonts."

Everyone turned around to face a marine who was holding a big sign with the words that Cross had just said plastered across it. The soldier looked around and took off out of the room. Cross just shook his head and headed down to the arena floor where Maine was waiting for him.

"Match between Agent Maine and Agent Cross, Begin." F.I.L.S.S. said.

Maine cracked his knuckles and looked at Cross. Cross looked back with a determined face. Without warning, Maine raced forward fist drawn back. He smashed it into Cross. The blow would have been absolutely deadly and perfect, if Agent Cross had been there. Maine growled and looked around in confusion. Suddenly, almost magically, Cross appeared behind Maine. He swung his fist and made contact with the larger agents back. Maine went flying and smashed into a wall making a huge dent. He was knocked out on impact.

"Match ended, Agent Cross is the winner." F.I.L.S.S. said.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Wash exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes quite. I wonder if Maine will be okay." Wyoming said obviously impressed.

"Next match, Agent Cross vs Agent Texas." F.I.L.S.S. finished.

Everyone's breaths caught. Everyone's including Cross.

"Those mother fuckers." Cross muttered under his breath.

"Match begin!" F.I.L.S.S. exclaimed. The two agents slowly circled. Texas slowly moved closer. Cross slowly moved back.

"Let's make this interesting." Texas growled. Cross narrowed his eyes as she attacked.

Texas quickly dashed towards Cross. At the last possible moment, Cross jumped away landing on a wall. He stayed there for only a split second before pushing off and attacking Tex back. The battle was like a deadly dance. Both opponents seemingly flying across the room. Suddenly, the voice of F.I.L.S.S. filled the room making both agents stop.

"The director has decided to allow weapons." F.I.L.S.S. chirped. Slowly, tables full of weapons lifted up from the ground. Texas grabbed a grenade, pistol, battle rifle, and knife. Cross on the other hand grabbed a flash bang, smoke grenade, katana, and 10 small throwing knives.

"Match continue!" F.I.L.S.S. said once both agents had chosen their weapons. Tex grabbed her rifle and sprayed a magazine into Crosses direction. Suddenly, her gun was gone. She looked at her rifle to see a throwing knife sticking out of it. She grinned and pulled out her pistol. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash. Her vision cleared just in time to see 3 throwing knives racing towards her head. She ducked and threw her grenade at the now visible Cross. He kicked it back but it exploded in front of him knocking him back. She raised her pistol.

"Any last words?" She asked.

"Yeah, just one." He responded. "Smoke." He threw a smoke bomb in front of him. Texas growled again and shot blindly into the smoke screen. Suddenly another knife came out of the smoke. She easily blocked it.

"I won't fall for that trick again!" She yelled out.

"That, was a distraction." Crosses voice responded. Her eyes widened as she saw a throwing knife come from every direction but up. She jumped into the air as she watched the knives clang together before her. Suddenly, she felt searing pain in her hand. She dropped her gun in surprise. A knife had sliced her arm. As she dropped back to earth, she saw Cross materialize out of the smoke.

"You fell for it again." Cross said taking out his sword. Tex just grimaced and pulled out her knife.

"You haven't won yet!" She yelled. She lunged towards him and smashed a foot against his gut. He stepped back shocked by the blow. She swung her knife towards his face. He bent backwards avoiding certain death. Even so, her blade grazed his cheek making blood spurt out. Both of them jumped back. Cross grinned.

"Nice shot!" he yelled. "Now, let's say we finish this." Texas smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." She responded. They both darted forward.

At that moment, the side of the arena exploded.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 6! Another cliffhanger. Anyway, review and give me feedback. Also, I'm open to pretty much any idea. Anyway, turn in sometime over June or July for the next chapter. Remember, I update on Fridays so check then. Oh yeah, how was the fight? Was it good, bad, WTF material? Please tell me.**

**U will nvr know out**


End file.
